Who Needs John McClane
by CBloom2
Summary: Just a little something from earlier in series 29 - episode 4 I believe. A little continuation of the Cal/Ethan scene in the garden, with a bit of a twist. Bit of worried Cal/awesome Ethan (what else?)


**So, I'm writing this blind. Don't know where it's going, its just something I thought up from out of nowhere. Hopefully it makes some sense.**

 **It's based around episode 4 from this series after Ethan has hurt his eye from the sparks in the wedding roof collapse. It's a kind of continuation of the scene with Cal, with a bit of a twist. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Usual disclaimer - I don't own any of the people that you recognise - if I did Cal and Ethan would be in it every week!**

 **Eat Your Heart Out John McClane**

"What happened to you?" Cal asked when he caught a glimpse of his brother with a patch over his eye after bringing in the bride from the roof collapse.

Ethan looked up at him, squinting with his good eye, "Roof gave way a bit more, caused some electrics to short out, got caught in the eye with a particularly bright spark..."

"Geez Ethan, are you ok? I knew I should've gone..." Cal ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh yes, of course, because had you been there, the roof wouldn't have given way, sparks wouldn't have been flying about...because you were there!" Ethan snapped as he felt as if his brother was undermining him as usual. What he didn't know however, was that his older brother was actually worried about his injury, "Ethan, that's not what I meant..."

"Look I've got to get this lady into Resus...I'm a bit frazzled...sorry..."

With that his brother disappeared with the rest of the crew.

A few minutes later, Dixie and Jeff emerged, glancing at each other while releasing long breaths. Cal saw the paramedics and strode over to them, "Jeff, what happened in there?"

"Ah you've seen Ethan," he nodded, "I'll tell you what, your brother and Robyn saved the day back there. Unfortunately, Ethan got caught in the eyes by some wayward electrical sparks, but even though he must have been in pain, he guided Robyn through a very successful amputation, given the circumstances. He's a bit of a hero really."  
"But he's alright...his eye I mean?"

Dixie laid a hand on his arm, "It's going to be fine, don't worry. In fact, this is a bit new to us, you worrying about Ethan..."

"I worry all the time about him. Not because I don't think he can hack it,

because...well just because..." Cal trailed off, noticing the knowing smiles on the faces of the paramedics.

About half a hour later, Cal was ready for his break. He knew that Ethan must be sitting outside because he had seen his brother leave, but he still had on the hospital issued clothes that he had used when he went out - he wouldn't have gone home in those.

Sure enough he saw his little brother sat on a bench in the peace garden in conversation with Jeff and Dixie. A couple of minutes later, Jeff got up and turned to leave with a "Here's looking at you kid."

He saw Ethan smirk at the comment as he took Jeff's place by his side, "So, I hear you did good."

"Eat your heart out John McCain," Ethan replied, almost immediately noticing his mistake.

"It's John McClane," Cal reminded him as the younger man nodded.

"I said the Presidential candidate didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did," Cal began to chuckle, with Ethan joining in.

"I think we need another Die Hard marathon little brother, keep you up to date," the older man told him.

"Oh please save me. They don't make any sense - there's no way he'd survive everything that he does in those films!" Ethan was shaking his head now.

"Right...but little Hobbits with massive furry feet and huge cave trolls etc makes sense? It's fiction Ethan, pure and simple," Cal argued, watching his brother who had by now seemingly zoned off into another world.

Cal glanced in the same direction as the younger man. He was watching a young boy crossing the road with his mother. Cal was about to ask why when his brother jumped to his feet and dashed towards the couple where the boy was starting to collapse to the floor.

Ethan sprinted towards the boy, throwing himself in front of a car that had already, thankfully, slowed down to an almost stop. Cal jumped to his feet, his heart in his mouth, "Ethan!" he yelled.

When he got to his brother, he found that the boy was shaking, obviously in the throes of a seizure. Ethan was sat by his head trying to cushion it slightly so that he wouldn't hurt himself on the tarmac. Cal stood by the boy's feet watching intently, "I was bringing him into the hospital. He'd had three fits one after the other earlier but I couldn't get here any quicker," the boy's mother cried.

"He's coming out of it," Ethan told them as he watched the boy carefully. As his body relaxed, Ethan managed to put his head near the boy's face to make sure he was breathing...he was, "Airway seems clear - let's wait for him to start coming round before we move...he's seizing again - Cal we need a trolly, now!"

Ethan stayed in the same position as Cal sprinted towards the hospital, bumping into Jeff and Dixie as he did, "Do you have your trolley?"

They nodded, confusion evident on their faces, "Over there, Ethan..." he was still panting so he couldn't get his words out easily.

The two paramedics looked in the direction he was pointing and could make out the young doctor hunched over in the middle of the road, "Is he alright? What happened?"

Cal had got some of his breath back, "He's fine. He's with a young boy who's having a seizure, in fact his second seizure in the space of three minutes - he's asked for a trolly."

Within a minute the paramedics and Cal were dashing back to Ethan, who was now talking quietly to the once again still young boy, "Ah Dixie, this is..."

"Andrew," his mother finished.

"Andrew, he's been having seizures on and off for most of the day according to him mother here - he's had two, one after the other, here today so I think we need to get him looked at."

Jeff and Dixie lifted a now relaxed Andrew onto the trolly and began to wheel him to the hospital closely followed by Andrew's mum. Cal put his hand out to help Ethan up, knowing that he would be a bit stiff after sitting in the same position for a long time.

The two doctors hurried up to follow their patient into the busy ED.

Two hours later, Cal and Ethan emerged into the cold night air, "I only came in to do an audit..." Ethan mumbled.

"And ended up a hero," Cal replied, clapping him on his back, "Who needs John McClane when you've got Dr Ethan Hardy - he can treat your patients with only one eye!"

Ethan looked at Cal with ill concealed distaste, "You really do have a problem Cal..."

"Not anymore...not with the hero that is Dr Ethan Hardy...MD..." Cal was shouting as he jogged slowly through the car park of the hospital towards the pub. Ethan shook his head, but couldn't help chuckling at his big brother's antics - would he ever grow up?

 **Ok, so I put a bit in before the scene I mentioned. Don't hate me! Hope it was ok.**


End file.
